Today, social media applications allow users to create, edit, and share content with other users. For example, a social media application can allow third party users or third party applications to publish content to the social media application. However, the social media application typically restricts the format of the content being published on the social media application to a format created by parties associated with the social media application, such as the programmers of the social media applications. In addition, there is no ability for third parties to add or enhance the functionality of the social media application. These limitations also exist in other applications, such as various audio-visual applications.